Benutzer Diskussion:Ryuga kishatu
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen an mich hast, kannst du sie mir hinschreiben 30px|link=! Deine [[User:Ryuga kishatu|'Ryuga kishatu']]Talk to me! Streich ;D Hi mach doch mal nen Facebook Streich! Du meldest dich unter "Jessica Gonzales" an, so geboren am 17.03.1990 und dann so ein Weib mit blonden Haaren, fette Möpse(Männeranzieher :D), wohnt in Barcelona und aus Miami und wenn du so 2.000 Freunde hast stellst du als Profilbild das Bild rein(http://mitglied.multimania.de/Tobias_7387/Photoalbum/images/phatgirl-ultra.jpg), entfernst mit Paint lustich.de und postest:Ohh sorry ich habe mich verwechselt :/ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD GernerFan1998 08:53, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nee lieber nicht xD Stell dir das mal vor! Jaa vor allem wenn der jenige rausfindet das du noch ein Kind bist ! xDD Ich mache heute ein YouTube Konto mit Paps(Ich lade AMVS hoch) Ah oke.Ich mach mir heute nen neuen Avi. Und hier ist mein Video :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8FMorAF9ZY&feature=plcp Ah oke :D Chatverlauf von Phil: Ruffey (rofl)Spanien vooor *9:04Ryuga.L-Drago99hör auf phil mit fussball -.- *LadyVader2001 hat den Chat verlassen. *LadyVader2001 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *9:04Ruffey (rofl)Ich darf hier meine Gedanken niederlassen,solange sie nicht unangemessen oder psychiatrisch gesehen pervers sind (angr) *9:04LadyVader2001Ich hab 3737 neue Emails *9:05LadyVader2001Jap *9:05Ryuga.L-Drago99aber trotzdem, eröffne doch ein Fussball Wiki *9:05LadyVader2001... *9:05Ryuga.L-Drago99In diesem Chat geht es um Beyblade, nicht um Fussball *9:06LadyVader2001Im SW Chat reden die au ned nur über SW *9:06Ruffey (rofl)Jaeh *9:06Ryuga.L-Drago99Boahr...jetzt wird 2 auf einen -.- *9:06LadyVader2001Ok *9:06LadyVader2001Guten Hunger *9:06Ruffey (rofl)Das nächste mal erinnere ich dich daran,das das nicht in den chat gehört *9:07Ryuga.L-Drago99Phil, wenn du UNBEDINGT wieder STREIT willst? *9:07LadyVader2001Mensch lass ihn mal. *9:07LadyVader2001Will er ned oo *9:08Ryuga.L-Drago99Misch dich nicht ein ! *9:08LadyVader2001<-- Anwältin *9:08Ruffey (rofl)Ich hbe noch 3weitere Anwälte v.v *9:09Ruffey (rofl)Vady,Leen,Jessi und Adam *9:09LadyVader2001Die nicht anwesend sind^^ *9:09LadyVader2001 *9:09Ruffey (rofl)Aber du *9:09Ryuga.L-Drago99Mich verteidigt eh nie jemand -.- *9:10Ruffey (rofl)Richte dir doch auch eine Verteidigung *9:10LadyVader2001Du musst eindeutige Beweise erbringen & von jemandem der neutral is, bestätigen lassen dass Phil Streit will *9:11Ryuga.L-Drago99Ich bin wenigstens kein Feigling, ich kann mich selbe verteidigen *9:11Ryuga.L-Drago99Deli ist meine Anwältin *9:11LadyVader2001Es gibt Leute die kennen sich nicht so gut in Sachen Rechten aus *LadyVader2001 hat den Chat verlassen. *LadyVader2001 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *9:12Ryuga.L-Drago99Immer müssen sich Leute einmischen -.- *9:13Ruffey (rofl)Deli?Allright *9:14RyugaXP1998Phil jetzt sei mal leise lass dario in ruhe *9:14LadyVader2001Oo *9:15Ryuga.L-Drago99Thx Pati *9:15LadyVader2001Phil darf sagen was er möchte! *9:18Ryuga.L-Drago99oder hat da jemand Beschwerden? Ich hab auch Freunde hier im Chat, nicht nur du, Phil *9:18LadyVader2001... *9:19LadyVader2001Phil hat nicht behauptet, du hättest hier keine Freunde *9:19RyugaXP1998heyy *9:20Ryuga.L-Drago99Jetzt hören wir auf mit dem Streit @Phil: Wenn du Probleme mit mir hast, sag es ruhig... @Mariam: Ich hasse es, wenn sich jemand im STREIT zwischen Phil und mir einmischt und jetzt komm bitte nicht mit der ANWALTSACHE ! -.- *Jassi222 ist dem Chat beigetreten. *9:20LadyVader2001-.- *9:20Ryuga.L-Drago99 Ihr solltet echt mal mit den Streiterien aufhören Phil ! Ryuga kishatu 19.6. 2012 1:27 (UTC) Andere Diskussionen: wie lange bin ich gesperrt? Weiß ich nicht.Ich muss das erst noch klären. Ryuga kishatu 2012 00:01 (UTC) Gespräch mit Yu : Hey Marleen :) Ich wollte dich nochmal wegen dem Avi fragen Ehm sorry ich weiß noch nicht wann ich den machen soll :/ Tut mir echt Leid :( Ryuga kishatu 2012 17:44 (UTC) Aso ok gut zu wissen ^^ Ist schon ok Ryuga and Yu 31.7 2012 (UTC) Jop ist leider so. Ich mach den Avi dann einfach wenn alles wieder funkioniert ^^ Und der Rest versteht sich ja von selbst :) Ryuga kishatu 31.7 2012 21:09 (UTC) Gespräch mit Dragon-Killer112: Hi Marleen ich bins amin ich wurde aus dem chat verbannt also können wir vllt im devise wiki chatten? Dragon-Killer112 (Diskussion) 13:41, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal und warum wurdest du verbannt ? Ryuga kishatu 15:45 23 August 2012 (UTC) ich hab jemand beleidigt sry :/ Dragon-Killer112 (Diskussion) 13:50, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh man 15:51 Uhr 23 August 2012 (UTC) Ryuga kishatu 13:52, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) komm in den creatr wiki chat Dragon-Killer112 (Diskussion) 13:52, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ok (Ryuga kishatu 13:54, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) 15:54 Uhr 23 August 2012 Hätte ich mir gleich denken können das du das bist.. Ryuga kishatu 14:16, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Entbannung Hey, Ich wollte Fragen ob ich wieder entbannt werden darf? LGUltimate Shinobi21 (Diskussion) 14:05, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Gespräch: Hey leen wieso bin ich gespert Würdest du bitte deine Unterschrifft hinterlassen damit ich weiß wer du bist? (Ryuga kishatu 19:02, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Maaaarleen! :D Hi Marleen ich bins Mariam ;). Bin wegen Schule und so neme da gewesen, aber bisch so nett und richtest allen (Kathi, Phil, Dario usw.) Gruß aus? Ciao, deine Mariam :P [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 15:51, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (btw JA ICH HAB IN LATEIN NE 1! JAAAAAAAA! :D) Ah hab mir schon gedacht das es wrgen der Schule ist (: Und ja werde ich ganz bestimmt machen kannst dich auf mich verlassen ;) Congratulations :D (Ryuga kishatu 16:56, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) Happy SILVESTER! Hi Marleen! Here's Mariam :D. Freust du dich auf Silvester? Also ich mags wegen den Raketen und so. :D Außerdem bekomm ich zu Silvester ne Playstation 3, vllt. sogar früher xD. YAY :D Nebenbei, wie war bisher dein Heiligabend? Meiner war cool, war mit meiner Familie im Einkaufszentrum und hab H&M nen Besuch abgestattet und war im Eiscafe (*_* himmlischer Kakao da :D). Tröööööööt! :D Deine Mariaaaaaam. [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 13:46, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :D Mein Weihnachten war ganz gut hab viele Geschenke bekommen und war ein cooler Abend mit meiner Familie (: Meine Geschenke waren: Nintendogs für den 3DS,ne lila Collegejacke,ne weiße kuschelige Kapuzen Jacke,ein Geldbeutel von Dakine,ne Uhr,2 Armbänder,2 Ketten,20 Euro,nen blauen Adidasrucksack, Und Silvester ist nicht so mein Ding :D Cool ich kann dir Vorschläge geben welche Games du für die PS3 kaufen könntest ;) Ich hoffe du bekommst die PS3 früher ;) PS: Wann kommst du mal wieder on? :( Deine Leen (Ryuga kishatu 15:49, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) KA, mein Vater will halt dass ich viel lern und so D:. Joa danke^^. Ich persönlich würde gern meinen Vater dazu überreden, mir GTA IV noch dazu zu kaufen und CoD Black Ops (oder Modern Warfare 3 ^^). Ich hätte gern mal ne Collegejacke, muss ich mir zu meinem Geburtstag in zwei Monaten (-1 Tag :D :D :D) wünschen. xD. Deine Mariaaam :D [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 17:09, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ah =) Naja wenigstens kommst du überhaupt on ;)[http://de.beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ryuga_kishatu Ryuga kishatu]Talk to me! Meine neue Signatur :) Also, das ist meine neue Signatur :) OneVision Gespräch Kurze Feststellung... DU HASST EIN ENDCOOLES PROFIL (also das verlinkte!) Wie geht sowas? HTML Sprache ;) (Ryuga kishatu 16:24, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC))